Défends toi
by Keisuke-my-lover
Summary: Tokaji a besoin de passer ses nerfs... Juste un peu. Mais pourquoi ne se défend-t-il pas?


_Tu peux me frapper. Autant que tu veux. Qu'est-ce que ça changera, de toute manière? Tu n'es pas satisfait, et alors? Le résultat restera le même, quoiqu'il en soit. Vous avez perdu, nous avons gagné. Et au final, je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant. Comment pourrait-on se sentir bien à Suzuran? Pff. Allez, c'est tout ce dont tu es capable? Mauviette. Frappe plus fort. Jusqu'à te prouver que ... Que quoi d'ailleurs? Abruti, je t'ai déjà éclaté, je peux recommencer. _

Pourtant il ne bougea pas. Se contentant d'encaisser les coups, les uns après les autres. Il essuya de temps à autre le fin filet de sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres. Les coups de son vis à vis lui semblaient de moins en moins puissants, de moins en moins haineux. Comme s'il perdait peu à peu sa volonté de se battre. Cette volonté de l'humilier. De le faire souffrir, autant que possible.

_**Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. Avec ce foutu regard de chien battu. Bordel de merde, pourquoi tu ne te défends pas? Pourquoi tu ne me rends pas mes coups? Putain. J'en ai marre. Tu m'énerves. Tu m'énerves! Dis quelque chose au moins.**_

_ T'as dis qu'il fallait se salir les mains, quand on fait la guerre, non? Alors pourquoi tu te défends pas?

_ A quel moment tu t'es salis les mains toi?

_Tu ne réponds pas. Aurai-je visé un point sensible? Pff. On le sait tous les deux. Nous ne sommes que des pions, sur l'échiquier du pouvoir. Et après? En dehors de notre statut de bras droit, nous ne sommes rien. Remporter la victoire, ça ne rend pas plus fier ou euphorique, ne te fais pas d'illusions. J'en sais quelque chose. _

_ Tu faisais moins le malin la dernière fois.

_**Oui, tu faisais moins le malin à ce moment là. Ce moment où mes hommes se sont fait une joie de s'occuper de ton cas. Je paraîs lâche? D'envoyer mes gars te passer à tabac, plutôt que te régler ton compte moi-même. Et alors? On est à Suzuran, il n'y a qu'une seule règle ici. Et c'est justement, qu'il n'y a aucune règle. **_

_ A trente contre un, ouais, en attendant, malgré tes fourberies, Serizawa s'est fait éclater.

_ Tu te mords la lèvre, jusqu'au sang. Tu te sens si frustré que ça? Et aller, tu me frappes encore une fois, au visage. Je tourne la tête sur le coup, et relève les yeux. Ca t'énerves hein? Je pourrai t'en foutre une en retour, mais rien que pour le plaisir de te voir t'énerver tout seul, je n'en ferai rien. Ouais, c'est ça. Enerve toi encore. La guéguerre est finie, mais t'as décidé de me coincer ici, dans un coin désert de notre cher lycée. J'imaginais bien que ce n'était pas pour me compter fleurette. Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends? Tu crois que c'est avec des coups de fillette, que tu vas laver ton honneur? Me fais pas rire. Tu vaux quand même mieux que ça, nan?_

_ Qu'est-ce que ce type... A qui puisse convaincre un mec comme toi de le suivre?

Il baissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais était-ce vraiment important? A-t-on réellement besoin d'une raison, pour vouloir suivre quelqu'un et l'aider à accéder à ses désirs? Pourquoi devrait-on sans cesse se justifier? Vraiment. Cette vie est sans intérêts.

_ Qu'est-ce que Serizawa n'a pas, qui puisse te rendre si furax et honteux d'avoir perdu contre lui?

_**Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai envie de te frapper. Encore. Je veux te cogner, aussi fort que possible. Je veux te ruer de coups. Parce que je ne peux pas passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux pas frapper mes proches, ni mes amis. Je ne peux pas tabasser quelqu'un dans la rue, sans raison. Et surtout, toi, tu te reléveras. Toi, tu ne succomberas pas à ma folie passagère. J'ai juste besoin de me défouler. Ne pose pas de question. Tu compte juste te laisser faire? Très bien. Mais je ne me retiendrai pas. Je te préviens. **_

_ Crève!

Une nouvelle fois, il se rua sur lui, le poing en avant. Ses phalanges heurtèrent violemment la joue de son adversaire. Encore un coup, puis un autre. Il évacua sa rage ainsi, le frappant au visage, le faisant reculer de quelques pas à chaque impact. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle.

_ Pourquoi tu ne répliques pas...? Souffla-t-il.

_Pourquoi je répliquerai? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne? Pas grand chose. Mais je n'y perd rien non plus. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me battre, là, maintenant. Je préfère encore encaisser, et attendre que tu termines ta crise. Bah, j'aurai sans doute quelques bleus bien visibles demain. Les autres vont se demander ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Qui m'est tombé dessus comme ça? Bah. J'aurai qu'à leur sortir une excuse débile. _

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, et fonça sur le brun, poing levé.


End file.
